Pumpkin Pie
by Klaine29
Summary: There's Dean, Castiel and a pie. And a lot of fluff. That sums it up pretty well. Oh and for the pumpkin part, you'll see what it is.


**Hey there !**

 **I'm back with some Destiel ! I don't know if this is good at all. Indeed, the end is pretty rushed and this is just fluff. But I don't know, I kinda like it like that.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, and I apologize for the mistakes I probably made :)**

* * *

Dean growled his fist hitting the wood of the table he was working on. He couldn't take it anymore. Three weeks. It had been three weeks. He had to be patient, Sam kept telling him, and he thought he had been doing pretty well since the beginning. It was just to much to handle. He didn't know why people were expecting him to work and to live like nothing was going on. Sure, Castiel needed some alone time to focus on his work, but no one ever said he wouldn't call from time to time. Not one single phone call in three weeks. Dean was going crazy. He didn't know where the angel was nor what exactly he was doing.

He stood up suddenly, grabbing his keys. Sam was looking hat him, a puzzled look on his face.

" Where do you think you're going Dean ?"

" I'm gonna see him. I don't care if he wants to be alone. I won't wait one more minute."

A grin appeared on Sam's face and he shrugged, looking back at his computer screen.

" You don't even know where he is, Dean."

" Don't care. I'll find him. Unless you know where he is hiding."

Indeed, Sam knew more than he wanted to say. Castiel asked him to keep the secret. And that is what he had done for the past few weeks. The problem was, his brother was clearly tired of all this and he was getting quite angry. He knew he couldn't hide it from him much longer. Dean was pacing the room, looking at Sam with a frown on his face.

" You know were he is, don't you ?"

He let out a nervous laugh, crossing the room to join his brother at the table he had been sitting for a few hours now.

" Tell me."

Sam shook his head and he sighed slightly. He couldn't betray Cas, but he knew Dean would do anything for him to spit the info.

" I'll see what I can do."

Dean look at him in disbelief and he stood up one more time. Sam pulled out his phone and his brother watched as he typed out a text.

"Alright. He is at Bobby's."

Dean was out before Sam could say anything more. The youngest let out a laugh once he heard the Impala leaving. He couldn't believe that his brother was taking so much time to admit his feelings for Castiel.

* * *

Dean was diving pretty fast. After all, Bobby's house was quite far from the bunker and if he wanted to join the angel quickly, he had to push his baby a little faster. He kept wondering why Cas was there. Sure, they kept the house because it was useful and mostly because of the memories they had there. Nevertheless they never really went there. Sure he knew the angel had been affected by all that happened to heaven. He didn't quite understand why he had chosen to hide in their old friend's house. Maybe he didn't want any of the Winchesters to know what was happening up there. After all it was none of their business he guessed. He turned the music on, focusing on the road.

He arrived a few hours later, parking on the driveway. He turned off the car, heading into the house. Actually he had a key, so he didn't have to knock. He looked around, smiling at the memories that came to his mind.

"God, I missed this house."

He raised an eyebrow, taking a better look at the house. It seemed pretty empty.

"Cas ?" He called, taking a few steps further. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen and he made his way through the rooms. The angel was there and he didn't seem aware of Dean's presence. The hunter smiled kindly, taking a few more steps until he was next to the other man.

"Cas ? What are you doing ?" He asked, his tone softer than before.

The angel jumped, taking a nervous look at Dean. He quickly hid something behind his back, smiling at the hunter.

" Dean. I didn't know you were here already."

The human looked at the angel, raising another eyebrow.

"What were you doing here ?"

"Nothing. Nothing important. Sam told me you wanted to come and see me. Is everything all right ?"

"You tell me. You were the one not answering my calls."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been working on something. About heaven."

Dean stayed quiet for a minute. Castiel really didn't know how to lie. He shrugged, and the angel took a few steps away from him. That's when Dean noticed the angel was wearing an apron. He also had a bit of flour in his hair and on the clothes the apron had failed protecting.

"Were you cooking ?" He asked, a smirk on his face. The angel looked at him before shaking his head, looking nervously behind him. Dean was fast though, and he peeked behind the angel's back. There, on the table was whatever he had tried to cook. Honestly, Dean couldn't say what it was supposed to be. Whatever this was, it was terribly burned and the hunter couldn't repress the laugh that came out of his mouth. The angel looked at him for a moment, a hurt look on his face. Dean calmed down after a minute, smiling at Cas.

"What's this ?"

"Okay, fine. I tried to bake you a pie. I know how much you love them and I wanted to surprise you . The problem is I was never taught how to use the oven and this thing cooked way too much."

A sweet smile appeared on Dean's face. He couldn't believe what he heard. He had completely forgot that he was mad at his friend.

" That's sweet of you Cas. Do you want me to teach you how to bake a pie ?"

He smiled once again, pulling up his sleeves. He helped the angel preparing everything that they needed to make the pie. This reminded him of the time he was teaching his brother to cook. Their father was always on the road and he had no choice but teaching Sam how to handle life on his own. He had the impression of going back years before, when he was just a teenager taking care of his baby bro. However, when he looked at Cas he could tell there was a big difference. He couldn't look at the angel like he was his brother. Indeed, he never stood this close to Sam and he never looked at his little brother the way he looked at Castiel. He was so close to him he could feel his breath on his face. He realized the angel had turned his head to look at him and his eyes fell on his lips. A second later their mouths were connected. They didn't know who had started the kiss, but they didn't care. They were both waiting for this for what felt like infinity. They parted moments later, looking at each other with a smile.

"What about we finish this pie, pumpkin ?"


End file.
